


What You Wish For

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Andoria, Episode Reference, Episode: s04e15 Affliction, Episode: s04e16 Divergence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> This is a triple drabble taking place in 2169, eighteen years after the launch of the _Enterprise NX-01_. The first and third parts are Jonathan's voice; the second part is from Malcolm. It makes passing reference to events of the Season 4 episodes "Affliction"/"Divergence".
> 
> Prompts: Together but apart, Stolen, Fast-forward

 

We knew this day would come. 

Actually, we've been working toward it for years. But that doesn't make it any easier to face when it actually happens. 

Malcolm has received his own command. _Captain Malcolm Reed_ – it sounds pretty good to us both. It was his dream and his goal from the moment he defied his father's plans for him in the Royal Navy and chose Starfleet instead. 

Falling in love was never any part of his plans. I understand that – when love came, it was a surprise to me too. 

Now I'm not sure how to live without him.

_________________________________

 

Be careful what you wish for. 

In the morning, I take command of the _Nautilus_ , a prototype light cruiser developed jointly with the Andorians. Her first mission will be to deliver Jonathan to Andoria for a term as Ambassador. We knew my promotion was coming, and when he was offered the position we hoped that the _Nautilus_ might be based there, but the Federation had other plans. 

It's an honour, and I'm grateful for the opportunity. I nearly destroyed all chance of a command with my Section entanglement, but Jonathan's support was unwavering.

I'm going to feel lost without him.

_________________________________

 

This is stolen time together. 

We reach Andoria tomorrow, and after some formal embassy events the _Nautilus_ will leave on an extended mission. 

I reach for Malcolm, drawing him tight against me, wanting to memorize him completely, the way he sounds, the way he tastes... on this last night together for a long time. I add it to my trove of memories – the first time he shared my bed on _Enterprise_ , a night under the stars on the Oregon coast, countless small intimate moments. 

His words are quiet. "I love you, Jonathan."

It will have to be enough... for now.

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
